The foot is one of the most complicated and sophisticated of all body parts or appendages. However, its care and maintenance is generally neglected until an affliction or injury occurs. One affliction that can occur with the foot is metatarsalgia which is a type of foot pain that occurs in the ball of the foot that can impede walking and standing. Another affliction that can occur with a foot is excess pronation. Excess pronation is a problem that occurs as part of the process of human gait and if untreated, this can lead to progressive bone deformities. Another affliction common to the foot is plantar fasciitis, wherein heel spurs and other types of plantar facial pain are felt by a subject. Current approaches to plantar fasciitis include relaxing the musculature of the foot and this can be accomplished using braces and splints. Other common afflictions of the foot can include issues related to the arch. Arch support orthotics have therefore been designed to be disposed upon the inner sole of the shoe for building up the shoe and supporting the arch of the foot.
One particular affliction of amorphous etiology is restless leg syndrome (RLS). RLS can manifest itself in various ways such as by ineluctable creeping sensations and internal itching sensations occurring in the lower extremities. Symptoms can also be more pronounced at the end of the day when an individual is seated or in a supine position. When symptoms are particularly aggravated, one typical approach for relief is for the individual to move his or her legs. However, because RLS can occur for long periods of time including throughout the night, individuals can become frustrated and be incapable of attaining a sound and restful sleep.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.